Creepypasta El Lado Oscuro de la Princesa Rosalina
by Shadow Bowsette
Summary: Creepypasta 100% creado por mi


¡Habías escuchado a la Princesa Rosalina!

Si tu respuesta si fue NO.

Te diré que la Princesa Rosalina vive en el espacio, vive con las estrellas y una de esas estrellas que es su amigo se llama Luma y su primera aparición fue en Super Mario Galaxy.

Pero si tu respuesta fue SI.

No te preocupes conocerás lo que oculta en su inocente sonrisa de la Princesa Rosalina, comencemos.

Era en una noche lluviosa, estaba sola porqué mis padres habían salido de la Ciudad por motivo de viaje de Negocios, aproveche para jugar un juego que tenia de montón y vi uno que era para Nintendo Wii y la caja estaba en buenas condiciones y era Super Mario Galaxy, lo empecé a colocar el disco en la consola de Nintendo Wii, cuando estaba llegando a donde estaba Rosalina la luz se apaga de golpe, pero note que después de que Rosalina acabo de platicar con Mario vi que Rosalina sonreía de forma anormal, toda la casa estaba a oscuras, afortunadamente teníamos unas lámparas de emergencia, al encender la última lámpara en mi habitación se escuchaba una risa macabra y por el sonido de la voz era una mujer, al buscar mi juego para guardarlo en mi armario, vi que en la televisión alguien pego una hoja que veía una Rosalina con las manos llenas de sangre y con los ojos totalmente negros y a luma tenía los ojos negros pero al notar el dibujo, se veía que salía sangre en uno de los ojos, recogí el macabro dibujo y lo puse en mi carpeta en donde hago mis propios dibujos que está en mi cuarto, mi casa tiene 3 pisos, al dejar mi carpeta se escuchaba pisadas que provenían del 1er piso y se escuchaba sonidos de campanitas, baje para ver que todo esté bien, pero vio que eran pisadas y al ver que eran de tacones, pensé que no había limpiado ese piso, ya que recordé que la semana pasada mi prima me había visitado y había jugado con los tacones de mi madre, era imposible yo había limpiado el desorden que hizo mi prima, esta pisadas son reciente y además estaba manchada con sangre y esas pisadas se dirigían a la habitación de los invitados, entre y todo el piso estaba todo manchado de sangre, al caer el trueno cerca de la ventana, vi a ella vi a Rosalina con las mismas características que tiene el dibujo, esta con luma abrazándolo y sonrió de forma macabra y me dijo

¿Quieres formar una de mis estrellas querida?

Me asuste, vi que tenía una jeringa con un líquido negro dentro, le cerré la puerta de golpe, fui corriendo a mi habitación a esconderme, al estar en el segundo piso, escuche estas palabras

¡Puedes correr, pero no puedes esconderte y cuando te encuentre te hare una de mis hermosas estrellas, estarás conmigo siempre!

Entre a mi habitación, le puse seguro a mi puerta, le puse varios muebles, para que no entre esa psicópata, me escondí debajo de mi cama, no había ningún sonido, la lluvia ceso y era un silencio brutal, estaba debajo de la cama sin hacer ningún ruido, solo había voces que decía

¡No te escondas, tarde o temprano te encontrare y te convertiré en una de mis estrellas¡

Se escuchaba que alguien pegaba a mi puerta, no me atrevía a salirme de mi escondite, pegaban varias veces a mi puerta, después se cesaron los golpes y regreso ese silencio de miedo que hizo que la piel se ponía de gallina, había escuchado estas macabras palabras:

¡Vamos sal de tu escondite, sal o te saco a la fuerza!

Eso fue lo que más me asusto y eso es lo que hice que no me moviera ni siquiera respiraba, pegaban la puerta y los golpes cesaron, tenía demasiado miedo, mi mente estaba pensando que pasaría si mis padres ya no me encuentren en este mundo, para no pensar en cosas que me daban mucho miedo, mejor pensé en cosas bonitas, cosas positivas para quitarme este miedo que tengo, ya no se escuchaba esas voces macabras de Rosalina, me acosté y al día siguiente estaba las cosas que había dejado en la puerta, las quite, abrí la puerta sin miedo, baje al comedor y me extrañaba que mis padres aun no habían llegado de su viaje de negocios, había preparado mi propio desayuno, llego la tarde y todavía no habían llegado, estaba sola y siempre mis padres me dicen que no abra la puerta a extraños y cualquier emergencia llame a su número celular, les llame y solo me mandaba buzón, de seguro tienen un asunto muy importantes que no fueran sido interrumpidos por eso apagaron sus celulares, llego la noche y les marque pero era igual me mandaba buzón, eran las 9:30 de la noche y sonaba el sonido de una patrulla y habían tocado la puerta y les dije ¡quien es! y me respondieron:

¡Somos la policía, queremos hablar contigo sobre tus padres!

Les abrí la puerta y uno de los oficiales me dijo

¿Jovencita, usted hablo a este número?

Yo les dije

¿Si oficial, porque?

El oficial me dijo

¿En el hotel en donde se hospedaban a las 3:15 de la mañana encontraron a tus padres con los ojos negros, sangrando, con todo su cuerpo saliendo varios litros de sangre, cuando el forense llego por la mañana los cuerpos de tus padres ya no estaban y la mancha de sangre había desaparecido, revisamos las cámaras de seguridad y los monitoristas habían revisado miles de veces y solo encontraron que estaban apagadas y a las 3:20 solo vieron que una de las habitaciones estaba abierta?

Ya estaba llorando y me quede sin palabras de tal acontecimiento macabro que dejo sin vida a mis queridos padres y el policía me calmo y me dijo

¡Por eso quiero que seas fuerte, sé que eres una adolescente y tienes algún familiar que este cercas de la ciudad o en algún estado!

Yo les dije

¿Si, hay una tía que se encuentra al otro lado de la ciudad?

Me había recordado de mi tía, era porque le tenía mucho cariño a mi primita, ya la patrulla me llevo a la casa de mi tía, mi tía se quedó sin palabras por la muerte de mis padres, eran días tristes.

Pasaron 1 año después de lo sucedido, escuche la misma voz, estaba con mi prima y vimos lo peor, mi tía estaba muerta y con las mismas características que murieron mis padres, corrimos a la habitación en donde nosotras 2 dormimos, mi prima aterrada y llorando por la muerte de su mamá, llamamos a mi tío y mi tío al escuchar lo que vimos, mi tío dijo, voy para la casa espérense en donde estén, voy allá inmediatamente.

Nosotras abrazadas escuchábamos miles de veces las mismas palabras

¡Vamos salgan de su escondite!

¡Vamos salgan de su escondite!

¡Vamos salgan de su escondite!

¡Vamos salgan de su escondite!

¡Vamos salgan de su escondite!

¡Vamos salgan de su escondite!

¡Vamos salgan de su escondite!

¡Vamos salgan de su escondite!

Aterradas nos abrazamos más fuerte, y los sonidos eran de las mismas campanadas pero eran más fuertes, no hicimos ningún ruido, escuche que estaban tocando la puerta y dijo

¡Abran soy tu tío, abran la puerta es urgente!

Abrimos la puerta de nuestra habitación y dijo mi tío asustado.

¿Vi a mi esposa muerta, hay que irnos de esta casa, vi algo aterrador, tenemos que irnos YA?

Salimos de la casa, al subir al coche y mi prima le dijo

¿Papá, a dónde vamos?

Y mi tío dijo:

¿Iremos a la fiscalía para denunciar y avisar que mamá está muerta y de ahí iremos por una temporada a la casa de mi mamá, no se preocupen ya les dije a mi madre sobre el caso, ya nos está esperando?

Mi tío conducía rápido, en medio de la calle vio a la princesa Rosalina con los ojos negros y vi que en sus manos tenia sangre, mi tío no podía mover las manos, tuvimos un grave accidente, volcamos y afortunadamente teníamos los cinturones de seguridad, salimos del coche los 3, al salir del coche vimos que el auto estaba en llamas, estábamos a pocas cuadras de la fiscalía y al dar la vuelta esta Rosalina y dijo:

¡Los encontré, ahora los convertiré en mis hermosas estrellas!

Y mi tío le dice

¡Estás loca, cuales estrellas ni que ocho cuartos!

Rosalina le responde:

¡Vaya muy valiente, solo llevare a tu hermosa hijita y tu querida sobrina, yo mismo asesine a tu esposa, y tus 2 cuñados, solo eran estorbo para mi plan!

Y mi tío enojado le dice

¿Asesina, pagaras por lo que le hiciste a mi familia?

Al intentar pegarle a Rosalina, Rosalina le agarra la mano y le inyecta un líquido rojo y con eso mi tío se estaba poniendo pálido, sus ojos estaban negros mi tío con su pocas fuerza dijo

¿Corran, sálvense ustedes?

Salimos corriendo para podernos escondernos y fuimos a un callejón oscuro, al intentar entrar en una alcantarilla para escondernos, mi prima pudo entrar en qué a mí me inyecto en la espalda ese líquido negro, estaba paralizada no podía moverme y con mis últimas palabras le dije:

¡Prima corre y sálvate, ten una vida por delante, no pares de correr sálvate!

Con mis últimos minutos de humanidad escribí esta macabra experiencia antes de que me convierta en una de sus estrellas, si ves un dibujo de Rosalina y Luma con las características que les dije, no lo agarren por su bien.


End file.
